


Old Fashioned Party Game

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fire, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Set in The Eldritch Effect universe, Donal Hux introduces four of his friends to his favourite childhood halloween party game. Everyone is about to get a glimpse of just how weird his childhood really was... [ For Huxloween Day 2 ]





	

“This… is a children's game?” Poe asked, his voice tinged with horrified disbelief.

“Well, it originated in the 16th century as a Christmas game so it probably wasn't for kids then,” Hux explained as he set out the dish, “but it was definitely a kids game in Agatha Christie’s time since they play it in Hallowe’en Party, just before the victim is found. I think Dickens wrote about it too.”

“I saw Dickens once.” Mitaka interjected.

“Oh, really?” Kylo asked. Hux looked at him in astonishment. He really wouldn't have suspected his husband of having an interest in Victorian literature. He was sometimes surprised that Kylo could read. “Was that in the 40s or the 60s?”

Dopheld stared at the ceiling for a moment, head wobbling as it tended to do when he wasn't concentrating on it.

“‘67, Syracuse.” He said after a moment, adding darkly, “Er war ein Arschloch mit einem hässlichen Bart.”

There was a snort from Hux, followed by a swear word. His hand had slipped scattering a few raisins across the carpet. Finn crouched to pick them up, apologising a little shakily when his fingers passed through Dopheld’s foot. The prim little man shrugged, signally that it was fine while Poe continued his original question.

“But that's brandy.”

“Yep.” Hux grinned.

The bottle glugged as he poured the dark liquid over the raisins. They'd already been soaking in more of the alcohol for most of the day, swelling until they were plump and juicy. Kylo suspected that just the smell was enough to make someone drunk.

“But, you can't give kids brandy!” Poe gasped, vaguely scandalised and certain he'd misunderstood. “What if they get drunk?!”

“As my grandfather, who absolutely insisted we play this every year, would say - it is of no concern.” This last was said in a cracked and dusty voice that made Kylo shudder.

“Urgh, dirty old bastard. Don't do that again, please.”

Hux shrugged. “Anyway I think he just wanted all us youngsters drunk so we’d fall asleep early and he'd have a quieter Christmas.”

“That's horrible.” Poe breathed.

“Don't tell Leia, she'd be pissed she didn't think it up herself.”

“Christ Be- Kylo, you were a nightmare sober. I can't imagine what you'd have done if you were drunk.” Poe put his hands over his eyes. “Scratch that, I can actually. Oh god…”

Finn patted him consolingly on the back.

“So how does this work?” He asked. “Dad always insisted on a proper Nigerian Christmas so I don't really know anything about the British traditions that weren't on TV, and I can't see ‘shove booze and fruit in a bowl’ being an exciting tradition for the telly.”

“Yeah, this is just food.”

“Ah well, here's where the fun starts.” Hux raised his hands dramatically, thne paused, looking at the group. “Uh, you might want to roll your sleeves up and take your bracelets off.” Kylo looked scandalised at the very suggestion but started peeling his collection from his wrists. “Sorry you can't take part Dopper, we’ll do a word game next.”

“Passt schon!”

“Okay, are you ready?” Hux raised his hands again. “Dopper, cut the lights please.”

Dopheld waved a hand. Above them the lights flickered and died.

Hux’ voice sounded eerie in the dark, echoing weirdly as he chanted-

_ Here he comes with flaming bowl, _  
_ Don't he mean to take his toll, _  
_ Snip! Snap! Dragon! _

There was a crackle as Hux lit a match, his face a skull in the harsh under lighting that somehow made his cheeks seem even more hollow than usual. When he blinked his pale eyelashes looked like witch fire.

_Take care you don't take too much,_  
_Be not greedy in your clutch,_  
_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_

He touched the match to the edge of the bowl, snatching his hand back quickly as blue flames instantly snaked out across the surface, climbing the pile of fruit in an unearthly pattern, catching here and there only to vanish again until the whole structure was wreathed in fire.

_With his blue and lapping tongue_  
_Many of you will be stung,_  
_Snip! Snap! Dragon!_

On the last three words Hux darted forward, his fingers reaching into the flames to pluck out a burning raisin and drop the entire thing into his mouth. For an instant he looked vaguely demonic, his teeth back lit by flickering blue, before he snapped his jaw closed.

Everyone gaped at him as he chewed the fruit with every sign of enjoyment.

“Fuck. That. Shit.” Poe said flatly. “That's… That's just… WHYYY?!”

Beside him Kylo made a clucking noise. Giggling quietly under his not-breathe Dopheld joined in.

“Fuck you Kylo, I am not doing that!!”

Kylo shrugged and reached forward. “Snip! Snap! Dragon!” He said, his deep voice rendering the silly chant somehow threatening.

If Hux had looked like something from the outskirts of hell, Kylo - with his thick black eyeliner, tousled hair and glow in the dark skull earrings - looked like a reject from the lower class of budget horror movies. It wasn't a good look.

Sniggering, Finn grabbed a fruit, though having gotten the order confused he only managed to say “smip, smap, daaaah shit shit shit….” before he successfully extinguished the flame.

Everyone stared at Poe.

Poe stared back.

“Nope.”

“‘s actually… really… g’d!” Finn said around his half chewed mouthful.

“Fine.”

Ten seconds later Poe was dashing to the sink to put out his flaming tie.

Donal made a note to have everyone tuck in their trailing clothes next time. If anyone even let him have a ‘next time’.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home, unless you're over the legal drinking age and have a fire extinguisher to hand...


End file.
